Things Hidden
by thesilversun
Summary: A tourist's film footage posted on the internet leads Jack, Gwen and Ianto to Hen Coed Cwrt, a supposedly haunted manor house in mid Wales. Gwen, Jack/Ianto.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Things Hidden(Part 1 of 2)  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Gwen, Jack/Ianto  
><strong>Rating:<strong> pg13  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 3500 (this part of about 6k total)  
><strong>Warning: <strong>none apply  
><strong>Summary: <strong>A tourist's film footage posted on the internet leads Jack, Gwen and Ianto to Hen Coed Cwrt, a supposedly haunted manor house in mid Wales. Struggling to work as a team following the deaths of Owen and Tosh this case could be the thing that finally tears them apart or brings them back together.

**A/N:** his was written for, but wasn't finished in time for Livejournal community Redisourcolour #26. Words: bandy, broken, shuffle, kaleidoscope. Phrase. "You're being nice. You don't have to be."

* * *

><p>It's a grey autumnal afternoon as the SUV turns into the long drive of Hen Coed Cwrt, on the edge of the Black Mountains.<p>

Mist drifts in ragged shreds between the massive, gnarled beech trees that line the driveway up to the 17th century manor house.

Sitting in the front of the SUV beside Jack, Gwen watches the eerie landscape slide by the windows. "Do you think this place really is haunted?"

"There's no such thing as ghosts."

"What about you?" Gwen turns in her seat to look at Ianto who is sitting in the back. "What do you think?"

"I agree with, Jack." He looks up from the scan he's running to detect residual Rift energy. "I believed in them once, but…." He sighs and looks away. "Well we all know how that turned out."

Gwen manages to catch herself before she asks what was so bad about what happened with Eugene, apart from the whole being dead part. It hadn't been what he meant at all. No, he'd meant the ghost shift business of a few years ago.

"Oh, right," Gwen says, not sure where to take the conversation from here, or whether to just let it drop.

Since losing Owen and Tosh it has been like walking on egg shells with the pair of them, she thinks sadly. The business at CERN and then what happened with the planet being moved and Dalek blowing a hole in the side of the Hub hasn't helped.

They both allow her to lean on them for support. As does Rhys, when she needs something to remind her that there's still something left outside of Torchwood, a connection to remind her just what they are fighting for.

She can see them both drawing away, refusing help either from her or from one another, in an attempt to prevent the pain and grief of loss in the future.

She wants to help, but has no idea where to start. They've been through so much, seen so many horrible things, that sometimes she wonder how they've stayed as sane as they have, how they can get up in the morning and face it all.

The worst she'd seen before joining Torchwood had either been a bar fight were a teenage girl had got a glass to the face or man who'd had a cup of scalding hot tea poured on his crotch by his wife after apparently sleeping with her sister. None of it had prepared her for the things she's seen in the last two years, but she doubts that there's any job that could.

Staring out the window at the bleak landscape, the trees almost devoid of leaves, Gwen wonders if there'll come a time when she's become like them. When the fear of loss means that she tries to distance herself from those she loves and who love her. She hopes not. But if Torchwood has taught her anything it's that you don't what life has in store for you.

"We're here," Jack says breaking her train of thought. Turning to Ianto, he says, "What you got for me?"

"Not much more than we left Cardiff, I'm afraid." Ianto switches off the monitor he'd been using. "There's nothing to indicate any resent Rift activity here, although there is evidence of there having been a fault line from the main Rift area here in the past."

"How much in the past?" Jack asks. Then, after checking his Webley, the gun never seeming to leave his belt since the loss of Owen and Tosh, he gets out of the SUV.

"Hard to say," Ianto says, following him. "It could have been a small event in the last fifty years or so, or something much bigger but longer ago."

"Do you think it has been here all that time?" Gwen asks peering into the gloom, half expecting to see something lurching out of it towards them. When nothing appears she gets out as well. "What d you think it is anyway?"

"Could be any number of things," Jack says, thinking for a moment. "It could be a faulty holographic projection, something caught slightly out of sync without time stream, or a gas based life form. Or something we've never seen before"

"I suppose the picture was pretty bad," Gwen says, thinking about the indistinct image of something that seem to be emerging from a piece of wooden panelling. The film footage, which had been taken by a tourist who'd only realised there was something odd in it, had posted on a video sharing site, and had attracted a modest number of views. Most had said that it was a fake, some that it was in fact ball lightning, a faulty light bulb, lens flare or even steam escaping from a central heating vent in cold weather.

The mainframe had picked it up during one of its sweeps of the web, something instigated after the business of the Dogon's Third Eye appearing on an online auction site. A quick check of Rift activity in the area, and they'd decided to check it out.

"Lucky for us it was. Let's see what they have to say for themselves," Jack says, heading main entrance.

They cross the gravel in front the manor house, the crunch of it under their shoes muffled by the mist that is growing thicker still as the afternoon draws in.

There's a middle aged man in overalls working at the side of the flowerbeds that spread out in a fan shape from the edge of the gravel.

"You go ahead," Gwen says, already walking away from Jack and Ianto. "I'll only be minute."

"Alright, but if he has tentacles or an extra eye shoot first and ask questions later, okay?"

"I know," Gwen replies. Once she would have assumed he meant it as a joke. Now, despite the fact that Jack's tone is light, she knows he means it. She wonders what it says about her that she's not going argue about, and that perhaps she even agrees with it now.

"Hi," Gwen says loudly as she approaches the gardener, not wanting to startle him. "I was wondering if you could tell me more about this place."

"We're closed," he says, not bothering to look round.

"I know." She walks round the flowerbed so that she's facing him across it.

"Then why are you here?"

"We're looking for filming locations," Gwen says, using the pre-decided story that Jack and Ianto will, by now, be telling any staff they've met inside the manor.

"Oh right," he says sounding less than pleased at the prospect. Wiping his hands on his overalls, he adds, "I suppose you want showing around."

Gwen looks around. The mist is getting thicker anything more than a couple of hundred metres away taking on an indistinct, fuzzy appearance. "It's mostly inside we're interested in."

"So you're not going to be digging up the lawn then?"

"No," Gwen says at a loss as to why he'd even think they might be.

"Only we had some of those archaeology types out here last summer, made right old mess let me tell you." He makes an annoyed noise, then says, "The place ain't been right since."

Deciding that the man's default state is grumpy with everybody and everything, Gwen says, "We won't be doing any digging, I promise."

Looking at a series of low ridges and dents at the edge of the lawn, she asks, "Is that what they did?"

"Those?" He waves a hand at the depressions in the lawn. "They're part of the old siege works."

"Siege works?" Gwen says sceptically, expecting the man to launch into some story that's probably best left for the tourists.

"Civil War, weren't it?" he says sounding like he thinks that it should have been obvious. "Place held out for nigh on two weeks, until they reckon one of Cromwell's men did a deal with the devil. The whole household were slaughtered in their beds. That's why the place is like it is."

"You believe in that ghosts and monsters stuff?"

"You don't want to bandy about words like that here, miss," the grounds man says, eyes darting back and forth to the mist wreathed forest that boarders the edge of the estate. "Things have ears. Ears and eyes and claws."

"You've seen something then?" Gwen asks, curious now. The guy seems genuinely spooked, rather than it being part of an act to draw in the visitors or make the location more attractive for would be film makers.

"Nothing I want to remember," he says darkly, bundling his tools back into the wheelbarrow. Lifting its handles, he starts to push it down the path. "Now if you don't mind I want to get this packed up and get out of here before it gets dark. If you and you're friends have any sense you'll do the same."

"Well I'd better let you get on with what you're doing," Gwen says realising that she's not going to get anything more out of him. "I'm sure we won't be here long."

The man makes a noise like he doesn't believe it for moment, then continues on his way round to the back of the house.

"Find anything out?" Jack asks once she's joined him and Ianto in the house.

"Maybe, he's scared of something," Gwen says looking around the entrance hall at the heavy tapestries that have been hung wood panelled walls.

"Don't take any notice of Davy," a woman says, emerging from the room behind the counter. "He takes the whole haunted house thing far too seriously."

"It's not serious then?" Gwen asks, pointing at one of the leaflets. It shows a scared looking woman in a old fashioned dress holding a lantern with the heading, Hen Coed Cwrt Halloween spooktackular.

"Only in terms of getting people to part with their cash," she says with a laugh. "It's not so different from film really."

"Maybe there could be a part in it for you," Jack tells her with a beaming smile. "I think you'd do well in front of a camera."

"You think so?" she says sounding flattered. "Do you act yourself?"

Ianto turns away slightly, looking like he's trying not to laugh.

Jack makes another couple of comments that could be entirely innocent or utterly suggestive depending on just how you want to interpret them, then turning to Gwen and Ianto says, "You two take a look around, I'll go over things with our star in the making."

He turns back to the woman, "So what's the master bedroom like here? I expect you've got some stories tell. You could show me around if you like. Help me get a feel for the place."

She laughs again, and then says, "Follow me."

"You don't mind him doing that, then?" Gwen asks once Jack and the curator have left.

"Doing what?" Ianto reaches over the counter and picks up a tourist leaflet for the manor.

"Flirting with everybody?" Gwen knows that if she saw Rhys doing a quarter of what Jack does he'd be sleeping on the sofa for a few nights.

Opening the leaflet, Ianto spreads it out on the counter. It shows a plan of the parts of Hen Coed Cwrt that are open to the public, each room with a few lines of description.

He runs his finger across the floor plan until he reaches their location in the main entrance hall. "I think we should start at the top and work our way down."

"Okay." Gwen looks at the ornate wooden staircase leading to the upper floors of the manor. "But that doesn't really answer my question."

"There's nothing to answer. He was doing it to get information" He folds the map up and puts it in his pocket. "Any way it's just talk. That's all it is these days."

There's an edge of frustration to Ianto's voice that Gwen can't fail to miss. The idea that Jack is all talk and no action is almost unthinkable."

If stress is getting to Jack that much, she thinks, he should take a break. He should take Ianto away for a few days and try to relax. It seems like common sense to her. Only common sense when in comes to their own welbeing seems to be something that Jack and Ianto lack.

"I know that look," Ianto says when Gwen hasn't replied. "You're planning something."

"No" It's mostly the truth. She hasn't got a plan beyond telling Jack to take a break and that maybe they should consider hiring some more staff because Ianto and herself need a holiday.

He raises a disbelieving eyebrow.

"I'm not." She gives him a sympathetic smile. "You know if you need anything I'm always here, don't you?"

Ianto's expression rapidly moves from disbelief through confused to horrified. "Not that I'm not flattered, but I really don't think that it would be a good idea."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Gwen says baffled by his reaction. "But talking about..." She stops, the realisation of what Ianto had thought she'd meant dawning. "You know I meant just talking, don't you?"

"Well I do now." He looks embarrassed and then says, "I know you're being nice. You don't have to be. I know this must be harder for you than me or Jack. You're not used to it, to losing people."

"That's bollocks," Gwen says, annoyed at his attitude. Although whether it's because he thinks she needs protecting or that he's just decided his own feelings don't matter she's not sure, all Gwen knows is that she doesn't like either option. "Nobody should get used to losing people."

"Can we not do this now?" Ianto says wearily. "I'd like to get this case finished and go home. I'm sure you'd like to get back to Rhys before the early hours of tomorrow morning."

He's right, they have been far too many times they've worked through the night recently, but it doesn't make it any easier to let the subject drop. Not when she's sure she's right.

"Okay, but don't think you've got out of it that easily," she says, challenging him to contradict her.

He sighs again, and runs a hand through his hair. "I know you want to help, I really do. But I can't. So please don't ask."

The look of raw pain and loss in his eyes, halt any objections that Gwen was thinking of making. "Would a trip to the pub with no talking, but plenty of beer be better?"

Ianto seems like he's about to object again, then stops considering it for a moment, before saying, "I'd like that."

"See that wasn't so hard," Gwen says giving him an encouraging smile. "Now let's see if we can find this thing before Jack does."

Starting at the bottom of the manor they work their way upwards, moving from room to room trying to identify the one where the film had been taken.

Some of the rooms have been furnished in a Tudor theme, in keeping with the age of the house, while others have been decorated to show how styles had changed over the centuries. Still more have been set aside for storage of things not yet on display and as offices and archive rooms for the estate records. And others are just half finished, the furniture covered with dust-sheets while work is still being carried out.

There's something slightly eerie about shrouded furniture in Gwen's opinion. The idea that someone or something other than tables or sofas lurk under the covers never quite goes away.

The tiny diamond pattern leaded glass windows offer little natural light. The thick fog pressed close against the outside of them reducing it still further.

The candle effect bulbs in the sconces on the walls flicker in a way that makes Gwen wonder if they are going to suddenly blink out and plunge them into near total darkness.

"Where next?" she asks eager to leave the room.

Taking the map out of his pocket, Ianto says, "There's only a study and library left on this floor. We have to go to the study first as the only way to the library is through it."

The study is a work in progress as well, the room in the process of being changed from a replica of Victorian gentleman's study to a room displaying what had been found during the archaeological excavations earlier that summer.

It's definitely not where the film was taken, as that had been a wood panelled room, while the study is been decorated with rather gloomy dark green and brown paisley patterned wallpaper.

After a brief inspection of some of the artefacts that are already in the display cases to check than none are potentially alien in origin, they aren't, they move through to the library.

Huge wooden bookcases line three of the walls of the library, broken only by the door and one small window, while the fourth contains a massive fireplace, over which hangs the manorial coat of arms of the family who'd held Hen Coed Cwrt since the Restoration.

The air is dry and dusty, and Gwen wonders when anybody actually last sat down in one of the chairs by the fire to read. She doubts it was in her lifetime.

Looking through the window, she can barely make out the SUV parked on the gravel below, the fog closing in even more thickly than before. Turning back to Ianto, Gwen says, "I hope Jack is having more luck than we are."

"Shh, did you hear that?" Ianto says holding a finger to his lips.

"No." Gwen shakes her head. "What was it?"

"I'm not sure." Crossing the room Ianto stops by the panelling at the side of the fireplace. "I thought I heard something moving."

Joining him, Gwen leans forward, listening against the wall. "Maybe it's mice?"

A moment later there's a faint noise. Something is moving behind the wall. A shuffling sound interspersed with a clanking that Gwen thinks could be chains.

"You can hear it as well?" Ianto asks, leaning closer.

"Yeah. Do you really think it's really a..."

Something hits the wall hard from the inside, the wood panelling seeming to distort and bow outward for a moment.

With a startled yell they both jump back.

They look at each other and then back at the wall. Nothing seems to have changed, the wooden panelling in undamaged and the room is silent once more.

"That did just happen, didn't it?" Gwen says, heart still beating a little too fast.

"Yes." Ianto moves back closer to the wall, and puts his hand against the panelling.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asks, confused and worried as he runs his finger tips over the joins in the panels.

"Looking for a door." He starts tapping the wood. "There has to be an opening behind here, or it wouldn't be able to move about."

"You still think it's an alien then?" Gwen asks. The idea that something is lurking inside solid objects like walls here just seems to confirm to her that it must be something like a ghost. After all if fairies were real why not ghosts?

Ianto nods, still concentrating of finding a hinge or catch.

"What kind of alien is it then?" Gwen says wishing she had access to the Torchwood mainframe.

"Jack did say it could be a gaseous one." Abandoning his search Ianto presses a finger to his ear piece. "I'll let Jack know what we've found, and we can retrieve the portable cell from the SUV."

Pressing the button on his earpiece, Ianto frowns, and then gets out his mobile. "Oh great," he mutters under his breath.

"What is it?" Gwen asks, still watching the wall for any sign that something might come through it at them.

"There's no signal."

Gwen checks her mobile. It's also dead.

"It could just be the thickness of the walls blocking the signal," Ianto suggests, sounding like he doesn't believe it even for a moment.

"When have we ever been that lucky?" Gwen says heading for the door. "Let's just go and find Jack, and get this finished."

There's another loud thump from behind the panelling and then the door in front of her slams shut.

Running the last few steps to it, Gwen grabs the handle and pulls. Despite the fact that the door shouldn't be able to lock, there's no keyhole or other locking visible locking mechanism, it remains stuck fast.

"Let me try," Ianto says sounding as worried as she feels.

"We should try it together." Gwen glances round at the wall again. Nothing is visible, but the shuffling has got louder, and she realises with growing horror, is closer. The alien, ghost or whatever it is is moving toward them hidden within the bookcase lined walls.

The room seems somehow darker and more oppressive, the air thick and heavy with an underlying smell of smoke.

The small, round handle proves to be impossible for them to both get a grip on at the same time, and Gwen suggests, "Maybe we should just break it down and worry about complaints later?"

Ianto nods. "On three?"

"Okay."

Taking a few steps back, they get ready to charge the door.

* * *

><p>Part two will be posted tomorrow night. (UK time)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The door flies open just as they make contact with it, and they tumble into the study, landing hard on the polished wooden floor.

A look of pain crosses Ianto's face as he gets up. Scrambling to her feet before he can try to offer her a hand, Gwen asks, "What wrong?"

"Just my shoulder. It's not been quite the same since…" he stops, and Gwen can see his trying to hide from the memories. "I'll be alright, it's nothing a hot shower won't cure. Now we'd better find Jack."

Gwen doesn't believe that for a minute. Ianto hadn't taken any time off after the havoc Gray and John Hart had caused, claiming to be fine. There's no time to tell him this though as something hazy and indistinct has started to form in the corner of the room.

Looking like thin wisps of smoke it pours out from the narrow gap between the skirting board and floor. Before they have time to react the door into the hallway behind them closes with a thump, just as the one to the library had just moments before.

A coiling tendril emerges from the mass, shimmers of what looks like electricity running through it.

It brushes across some paperwork left out on one of the tables, plans for the renovation of the room. The edges of the paper start to curl and blacken before crumbling into ashes without ever burning.

The tendril snakes closer to them, reaching out towards Ianto, who backs away, only to find his route blocked by a stack of flat-packed display cases.

"Oh no you don't," Gwen says, picking up the nearest thing to hand, a copper piping left over from work being done on the central heating system, and swings it at the smoke.

It cuts easily through the tendril, which disperses, and then with a shriek the rest of the smoke shrinks back. Some of it disappearing behind the wall from which it had emerged, the rest hanging low to the floor as a grey, shapeless blob.

A second later the study door opens, and Gwen and Ianto make a run for it into the corridor.

There's no indication that the thing, whatever it is, is about to follow them, and Gwen tries her phone again. There's still no signal, just a static hiss of electrical interference.

The still and quite is only momentary, and the candle lights on the wall start to flicker, the oppressive atmosphere and heavy smoke tinged air that had been present in the library seem to overtake the corridor.

"What's the fastest route to the other wing?" Gwen asks, hoping they can find Jack before the thing, whatever it is, catches up with them.

"I think it's too late for that," Ianto says, as one of the bulbs further down the hall fizzes for a moment then shatters. "We need to get to the SUV. Jack packed the disruption canon in case we ran into anything nasty."

"The giant electric gun thing?" Gwen asks, wanting to make sure she knows which piece of tech Jack felt it was necessary to bring with them. It's at times like this she wonders how much he actually knows about what they are facing and keeps from them, or if he's just being prepared after all that has happened recently.

"That's the one." Ianto glances at a bulb that is nearer to them that has started fizzing now as well. "Now I really think we should go."

"No arguments on that one."

Lights flicker and explode in showers of sparks behind them, the gloom left by their destruction like a racing tide of darkness at their heels as they run through the manor.

The smell of smoke is stronger as the reach the top of the stairs leading to the grand gallery and the route back down to the main entrance. And by the time they are halfway along the gallery the air is thick with smoke and the crack and crackle sounds of things nearby bursting in flame.

Gwen covers her nose and mouth with her hand, but is doesn't seem to make any difference, and she starts to cough.

"Come on," Ianto says, coughing on the hot acrid air. "We've got to find another way."

Running to one of the windows Gwen tries to open it, but it remains stuck fast. Looking through it she's not sure the two floor drop to gravel below would have been such a good idea any way.

"Come on, the visitor's cafe is just at the end of the hall," Ianto says, offering her a handkerchief to try and ward off the smoke.

"And that helps, how?" Coughing again, and starting to feel a little dizzy from the smoke Gwen wonders what might be in there they could use to fight it. Somehow little sachets of sugar and plastic sporks probably aren't going to do it.

"It's attached to the kitchen." Ianto tugs at her arm. "So it might have a fire exit."

Getting out via a fire exit sounds like a much better plan that taking on whatever the hell the thing is that's chasing them with a spork, and Gwen follows Ianto through the increasingly dense smoke.

The door to the cafe is locked, a small closed sign hanging on the inside is visible through the small glass panes.

Shoulder barging it doesn't seem like a good idea, and after a moments thought, Gwen knock one of the small glass panels on the door in with her elbow.

"Something they taught you in the police?" Ianto asks, as Gwen reaches through the opening to unlock the door.

"No. Mostly just the shows that Rhys watches when the there's no rugby on."

Hurrying through the cafe, they find the kitchen behind a bead curtained archway. Pausing only to turn the light on, they lean against work surface trying to catch their breath, glad to out of the dense smoke.

The external kitchen door isn't a fire exit, and it remains stubbornly locked despite their best efforts to open it. Made of solid wood, Gwen doubts they'd be able to break it down.

Looking back through the bead curtain she can see the glow of fire in the hallway outside the cafe, and any hope of finding another way out is dashed.

"There's a roof just below the window," Ianto says, leaning over the sink to look out the window. "I think we can climb down."

Gwen can see that Ianto is still holding his arm awkwardly, as he reaches over to open the window.

"Does Jack know it's still bothering you?" Gwen asks, nodding towards his arm as he climb up on to the sink.

"It doesn't normally bother me," he says evasively.

"That's not an answer." She gets up beside him. "Does he know?"

"No," Ianto admits. "I…It's not important."

"You are important," Gwen says grabbing hold of his hand, hating the fact that Ianto seems to think so little of himself sometimes. "You're important to me, and to Jack. He loves you."

"I'm not sure that's enough."

"Of course it is," Gwen says, wondering how Ianto could think that it couldn't be. "When we get back I'm going to lock you two in the Hub and not let you out until you've talked about whatever it is you need to so you're both not so bloody miserable any more."

Ianto sighs, and then says, "Well it probably can't make things any worse."

The window opens sideways giving them enough room to scramble out onto the low roof of the lean-to just below, that's been built against the side of the house to conceal the cafes wheelie bins.

"I'll go first," Gwen says, sliding down to the edge roof, where it's no more than six foot off the ground.

Lowering herself from the edge of the roof Gwen drops the last few inches. The cold, damp early evening air seems to cling to her, but after the smoke and heat of the manor house it's a relief.

"Okay, down you come," Gwen says to Ianto who's almost in position. "You need a hand?"

"I'm alright," Ianto says, and then gasps as he puts his weight on his arms, his grip on the edge of the roof faltering.

Realising that Ianto's not going to be able to hold on, Gwen wraps her arms around his legs, hoping to slow his fall.

It only partially works, as a moment later his grip fails, and they both land in a heap on the ground.

Eyes squeezed shut, Ianto lays where he's fall, shaking, sucking lungfuls of air.

Gwen gives him as long as she can, but he's lying across her legs which is far from comfortable, and there's still the worry that the creature could appear again at any moment. Eventually she says, "Can you get up?"

"Yes."

His voice sounds raw and strained, and Gwen eases him off her, before getting to her feet.

"You've got to tell Jack," Gwen says, taking hold of Ianto's uninjured arm, and helping get up. "You can't work like this."

"I know," he says miserably. "We were understaffed with five you know, never mind just three, or less. We can't be everywhere at once, and we going to make the wrong choice one day, and people are going to die."

It sounds like it has been preying on his mind for some time, and Gwen asks, "Have you told Jack any of this. He's got to see reason, and hire some more people."

"I have tried, but he won't listen," Ianto says sadly. "I think he's taking this worse than either of us."

"Then we'll help him through it," Gwen says, looking around, trying to work out whether going left or right is the quicker route to the front of the manor. "We'll help each other through it. You got that?"

Ianto nods, but doesn't look like he believes anything will ever get any better.

Keeping close to the house they hurry round to the front entrance and the SUV.

They've just reaches the edge of the gravelled area at the front of the manor when there's the sound of shattering glass and Ianto points up at one of the windows one the second floor of the house. "Look!"

The leaded glass is gone, lying in jagged shards on the ground below, while smoke billows out, mixing with the fog. Some of it, darker and denser than the rest, drifts downwards to pool on the ground, the cloud getting thicker and thicker until it coalesces in a creature that Gwen can only describe as a nightmare warped preying mantis.

It turns its head to face them, shreds of smoke drifting from it as it does, then it roars.

Gwen feels the hairs go up on the back of her neck, while beside her Ianto stares in frozen horror.

It roars again, although Gwen has no idea whether it's in triumph, anger or if forming into something approaching a solid form is causing it pain, and then it moves with blurring speed, darting between them and the SUV.

"One of us needs to get the disruption canon," Ianto says, eyes never leaving the creature. "If I distract it can you get it?"

"That's an awful plan," Gwen says, scared that something could happen to Ianto if the plan goes wrong.

"Do you have a better one?"

"No." Gwen has seen the size of the disrupter canon, Ianto shooting it one handed isn't an option.

"I'll be alright," Ianto says drawing his gun. "As soon as I start shooting, you run."

"You'd better be." Gwen doesn't even want to think what it would do to Jack to lose him, what it would do to her. "Or you'll be in so much trouble when we get back."

Drawing his gun, Ianto shoots. The bullets strike the creature in the chest and head, small shreds of smokes drifting free as they do so.

The creature shrieks, throwing its head back. Then lunges forwards with the same terrifying speed as before, long trailing arms sweeping out at Ianto.

The arm catches him before he's got time to react and he flies back several feet, hitting one of the decorative stone urns that run along the edge of the path, his gun lost somewhere in the misty darkness.

Without even a second glance at Ianto it turns back towards her, and Gwen dives to the ground as it takes another swing, its arm missing her by inches.

It roars again, and jabs down with a pointed foot, and she has barely enough time to roll out of the way.

The roll takes her to the edge of a low wall at the edge of the lawn. Gwen can feel the rough stonework against her back, there's nowhere left to go.

The creature raises it pointed feet against, getting ready for another strike, and Gwen closes her eyes.

"Hey! Just because nobody invited you to the ugly bug ball doesn't mean you get to take it out on my team."

Gwen opens her eyes to see Jack.

Silhouetted against the burning building, greatcoat flapping about him he raises an oversized gun at the creature.

It roars one more time, and then he fires.

A ball of energy shoots from the gun, striking the creature in the centre of its chest. For a moment nothing happens and then the creature explodes in a kaleidoscope of colours.

It's bright, too bright, and Gwen covers her eyes.

There are still spots dancing in front of her eyes as Jack hurries over to her, and crouches down. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Gwen gets to her feet, feeling a little shaky and breathless now that the danger has passed.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, he looks around, then asks concerned, "Where's Ianto?"

"It hit him," Gwen says, not wanting to think what him not having run over to then means.

Jack's face falls, his hand tightening on her shoulder, seeking support and reassurance. "Is he..."

"He, is over here," Ianto says, pain clear in his voice. "And would quite like some help."

They turn to see him leaning weakly against the stone urn he'd collided with.

Gwen briefly sees the relieved, joyful smile on Jack's face, and then he's off, running over to Ianto.

"Ribs," Ianto gasps, legs nearly going out from under him, as Jack pulls him into a rather enthusiastic embrace. "Think…they're…broken. No hugging, please."

"Sorry." Releasing him carefully, Jack lets Ianto lean against him for support. "You think you can make it to the SUV?"

Starting to shiver, he nods, and then closes his eyes.

"What was that thing?" Gwen asks, carrying the disruption canon while Jack helps Ianto walk slowly over to the SUV.

"Some kind of emotovore. They feed off pheromones release by negative emotions," Jack says, once Ianto is sitting on the back step of the SUV. "It had probably been here years. Maybe even centuries. They adapt to their environment. The find out what people are scared off, what gets the biggest fear response and then bam, they replicate it. They've been known to scare people to death."

"They're aren't any more of them, are there?" Gwen asks looking at the manor that's now well and truly ablaze, the heat and lights of the flames driving back the mist around it.

"Luckily for us they have the habit of killing each other on sight, so you never get more than one at a time." Looking over Gwen's shoulder he says, "Looks like we've got company."

Gwen turns to see the curator hurrying over to them, "The fire brigade are on their way," she says, as she reaches them."You wouldn't believe the problems I had getting a signal. I had to walk almost halfway down the drive, then all of a sudden the reception just popped back. Can't think why, it usually works up here just fine."

"Electrical disturbance," Jack says confidently. "It's probably what started the fire."

Helen doesn't look completely convinced of that idea, but the slightly glazed look eyes take on when she looks at the burning manor house makes Gwen suspect that she's trying not to think too much about what's going on at the moment.

Turning to Gwen, she holds out her hand. "I don't think we were introduced earlier, I'm Hazel Sinclair, by the way."

"Gwen Cooper."

Looking past Gwen to Ianto who's sitting stiffly, trying not to move his arm or jar his ribs, she asks,"If your friend alright?"

"Not really, he probably broken his ribs," Gwen says before Ianto tries to convince them he'll be fine with painkillers from the first aid kit in the SUV, and that he'll get them checked out when they get back to Cardiff.

"I'd better call for an ambulance as well then," she says concerned. "Ribs are tricky things, aren't they?"

Ianto shakes his head. "Thank you, but..."

"But nothing, you know what Jack's driving is like," Gwen says, determined that if Ianto isn't going to take care of himself then it's up to her to make sure that someone does. "I wouldn't want to be bounced all over the place for miles."

"That's settled then, I'll give them a call," Helen says, and gets out her phone. "I guess I'd better get walking again. Oh wait a minute the signal is back. The electrical thing must be over."

You don't know the half of it, Gwen thinks wryly.

"It looks like you've got everything under control. I'll be back soon," Jack says suddenly, and then without giving any of them a chance to ask where he's going, he walks off.

"What's he doing?" Helen asks staring after him.

"Answers on the back of a postcard," Ianto mutters under his breath, sounding fed up with the whole situation.

"Is he always like that? He must be very frustrating to work for."

It's tempting to say 'no, he's usually worse,' but it's not really the truth, as while Jack is often economical with the truth to the point of being obtuse, Gwen knows he does care about them. "I'll go and find out what's going on," she says, and then follows Jack.

"I can't believe you just did that," Gwen says angrily, when she's caught up with him.

"Did what?" Jack replies distractedly, but keeps on walking.

"Just walk away from him, leaving him on his own."

"He's not on his own. If you're so worried you stay with him," Jack's voice is strained.

"Don't be so bloody dense. Ianto needs you, but he won't ask because he's got it into his head he's not worth it."

Jack stops walking, but doesn't turn round. "Of course he is."

"Then go and tell him," Gwen says, moving round so that she's blocking Jack's way.

"Not now."

"Yes, now. What does it take for you to bloody well listen?" Gwen angrily, finally losing her temper with him. "Is it for me or him to dies as well? Because we're working ourselves in to the ground."

With a sharp intake of breath, Jack turns away.

"Oh no you don't, it's time you listened." Gwen grabs his arm. "Because either you start acting like you are in charge or..."

She stops as she sees his shoulders start to shake. "Jack?"

"I nearly lost him," Jack says hoarsely, wiping a hand across his eyes. "I could have lost both of you."

"You didn't, and you're not going to," Gwen says, realising what Ianto had said about Jack not really coping that well with everything that has happened in the last few month is probably true.

"Maybe not now, but..." Jack sighs.

"But pulling away from him isn't going to make things any better, all you're doing making yourself and him miserable. If you were you lose him..." Gwen shivers thinking how close it had been today. "If it were to happen, you'd regret you'd pushed him away.

"So what would you do?" There's a slightly bitter edge to Jack's voice, although Gwen's sure it's not directed at her, more at the situation.

"You tell me not to let it drift with Rhys, well take your own advice. You need Ianto and he needs you. So you get over there and tell him you love him and that you'll look after him." Gwen folds her arms across her chest. "And take some time off. Both of you, together. Cardiff won't fall apart if you take a week off."

"You can run Torchwood on your own?" Jack asks, sounding more amused than anything else.

"Of course not. But it's something else we need to talk about." She'd not intended to have this particular conversation right now, but it needs to be said. "We need to hire more people. You know Andy would join in a heartbeat, if you'd let me ask him. He already know about us, and he managed with the weevils and that girl from the future. What do you say?" She gives Jack an encouraging smile.

"Andy," Jack says sceptically.

"Why not? Ianto is going to need time off, and if we don't hire Andy we'll have to ask UNIT for a temporary loan of staff. I suppose that could work," Gwen says, knowing that Jack won't go for that idea at all. "I mean we don't want Ianto feeling like he's got to work when he should be resting and getting better, and you know how bad he is at taking any sick days even if he really needs them."

Jack sighs. "I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"

"I'm not arguing. I'm just telling you the truth."

He still doesn't looks happy about it, but says, "Okay, ask him. But if he does want in he's your problem, and if he screws up and he's out."

Gwen smiles. "You won't regret it, I promise."

"I'd better not."

"Now get over there," Gwen points back to Ianto, is trying to avoid answering any of Helen's questions. "I'll deal with any questions the firemen have when they get here."

Standing alone on the fire lit lawn, Gwen lets out a slow breath. She's exhausted and grimy from the run through the smoke filled manor, but more relieved and certain about the future than she's felt in months.

Maybe this is what they all need. Jack needs to take a break and actually deal with things, Ianto needs somebody to remind him that he doesn't have to do everything and that his feelings matter, and if she's honest she needs to feel like she's in control of something, that she's actually doing some good in the world.

Looking back, she can see Jack sit down beside Ianto. Helen has moved a short distance away and is talking on her mobile.

She can't hear what Jack is saying as it's obscured by the distant but growing closer sound fire engine sirens.

The noise lessens for a moment as Jack takes hold of Ianto's hand, saying, "You getting better matters more. So we'll take a break, wherever you want, I promise. Just you and me."

Ianto smiles. "I'd like that."

It's not how she'd wanted to get them to start talking to one another, but when you work for Torchwood, Gwen decides, you have to take what you can get. Even if it means nearly being killed by a centuries old fear eating smoke alien.

Smiling, she turns away as Jack gives Ianto kiss, giving them a few moments privacy before the place is filled with fire crews and whichever other emergency services have been called.

Taking out her mobile, Gwen sends Rhys a text. "Be back late love, so don't wait up. Everything's okay though so don't worry. I'll tell you later."

Then, after one more look at Jack and Ianto, who are still holding hands and talking quietly, Gwen calls Andy.

Jack has told her more times than see can remember that the 21st century is where it all changes, and perhaps, she thinks, as she waits for him to answer, this is the start of it.

The End


End file.
